


Let's Get You Home

by scarlettsoldier



Series: Soulmate Loving [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/pseuds/scarlettsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where each has a tattoo to depict part of the story of how they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I personally have a huge crush on Wanda and Lizzy so this was super easy, lmao. Anyways, I hope you all are having a lovely day!

“You know what, Y/n,” You turned your head to face your best friend, tilting it curiously. “I’ve always loved your soulmark. I mean, it’s just so cool!”  
Your nose crinkled before you could control it; you had never felt too strongly about the mark on your shoulder. Your soulmark always stuck out like a sore thumb on your otherwise normal skin, which you never really liked. Now, you would think that this would be the whole purpose of a soulmark, but your body took it to a whole other level. You see, your soulmark was a red handprint that glowed brightly on your shoulder, and even when you covered it with clothing it sometimes still glowed through.  
For example, you were currently wearing your work uniform- which consisted of a black tee shirt, dark pants and an apron that read, ‘McCaffrey's Cafe’- and your soulmark still emitted a faint reddish glow from under your sleeve. At times the glowing bothered you, especially when too many people were staring at your shoulder.  
And yes, you were currently working at a restaurant. They actually paid good money and since you were saving up money for school, which seemed like a good decision at the time. The only thing you disliked about your job was that your boss was a misogynistic asshole that thought that all the waitresses were pining after him. Every time you had to talk to him you had to hold yourself back from smacking him across his stupid face.  
“Why do you like mine so much?” You questioned, “You have a really cute one!” Your friend’s soulmark was a small tattoo of a motel 6 sign, which was extremely accurate considering that they had met their soulmate when they were walking home, passing by the motel. Their love story was quite a funny one, and quite a long one for that matter. Definitely a story for another time.  
“I just always thought yours was so interesting,” She paused, looking at the setting sky. “I mean, can you imagine what it means to have an actual glowing soulmark? Your soulmate must be awesome!” They threw their hands in the air, trying to convey their excitement for you. You had always loved your exuberant friend.  
“Yeah, but everyone always looks at me like I have a third eye.” You sighed; you just hoped that your soulmate was worth all the ridicule you went through growing up with your out of the ordinary soumark.  
Your breath clouded in front of you as the pair of you sat in silence, enjoying the crisp night air. You two were currently taking a break from work, sitting on the concrete steps in the alley outside the cafe. You were leaning on your friend’s shoulder, warmth emitting from their body like a heater while your body was freezing. You snuggled closer to them, glad to not only be close to someone, but to get warm as well.  
“Guys,” You internally groaned as your boss’s voice floated through the slit in the back door, “Your break has been over for two minutes. Get back in here!”  
You dusted off your pants before standing up, offering a hand to your friend. “Come on,” You said, giving them a small smile. “Can’t keep him waiting now, can we”  
They grasped your hand and you pulled them up into a standing position. “Thanks. Let’s go.”  
The two of you walked back into the dimly lit cafe, turning your separate ways’ while they went back into the kitchen, you resumed making your rounds around the restaurant. 

“You’re such a slut, you know that?” You narrowed your eyes at the couple in the corner in the room- more specifically, the man yelling at his assumed girlfriend. “You just can’t seem to say no to any man that wants you to drop your pants, can you?”  
A small near animalistic growl escaped your lips as you observed the couple’s fight; the way he was treating the woman was in no way acceptable. Nearly everyone in the restaurant was staring at them, and from the looks of it quite a few people were getting ready to pounce on the guy, especially a group of six at the opposite end of the room. The brunette woman in particular was readying herself to get out of her seat by the looks of it, and it seemed that her friends were not going to be close behind. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but they looked familiar somehow. You pushed it aside; bigger things were on your mind at the moment.  
Before you knew what you were doing, your feet were leading you to their table. A pitcher of water was still grasped firmly in one hand, but you could care less at the moment. “Excuse me mister- what do you think you’re doing?”  
“I think I’m teaching this bitch a lesson, but it’s none of your business anyways.”  
Your eyes widened at the audacity of his words, and your world was slowly tinting red. “I suggest that you leave before I do something I’ll regret.”  
He scoffed loudly at you before letting out a chuckle. “And what would that be, sweetcheeks?” He slapped your behind before continuing, “Why don’t you just get us the check and we’ll be on our way.”  
You heard a few muffled gasps from the surrounding tables as he hit your butt, but at that point everything around you was turning into white noise. Your mind was filled with thoughts of disgust for the man, and you hastily placed the water pitcher on the table before grabbing the man and pulling him out of his seat.  
“You’re done here, you’re leaving.” You pushed him towards the door, praying that he would just leave before you did something that would really get you in trouble.  
“Excuse me, but this is a public restaurant and unless it is closing I have every right to be here.”  
You pushed up your sleeve and pretended to check the watch before replying, “Uh oh, it seems like we closed for you when you became a douchebag. Sorry.” You shot him a wide, fake smile before picking the pitcher back up. He hadn’t moved an inch.  
“Come on honey,” He directed his speech past you to the small woman in their booth, “let’s get out of this dump.” At this point she was shaking slightly, obviously horrified by the events that were unfolding. You took a step in front of the booth protectively, turning your head towards her trembling frame.  
“Honey, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”  
“Don’t listen to her,” His voice was nearly at a yell now, the entire restaurant silently listening to the conversation. “you are leaving.”  
“No she’s not. Not with you.”  
“This is bullshit!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “You know what? You all can go fuck yourselves.” He pointed at you before continuing his conniption, “You especially.” He walked back to you and tried to grab the woman out of the booth, but you pushed him back.  
You then proceed to pour the entire contents of the water pitcher on him, ice and all. Everyone in the restaurant looked stunned, but you didn’t miss a beat. “I’d be leaving now if I were you- it seems you’re in need of a change of clothes.”  
“You bitch!” He held up his hand ready to slap your face, but a tall, heavily built blonde appeared behind him and grabbed his hand.  
“I think it’s time for you to go.” He said to the man, pulling him by his arm out the door and into the street. Looking through the window you could see a heated exchange between the two men before the aggravated man left in a huff. The blonde man came back inside and made his way over to your side. “Thank you for stepping in, ma’am.” He held out a hand and you shook it firmly.  
“The pleasure was all mine,” You replied, “Thank you though.”  
Since you could practically feel your boss fuming from the back room, you took that as your queue to leave. You gave the woman in the booth a small smile and a nod before walking towards the back. As you walked away you saw the blonde man still standing where you left him. You paused mid-step as he spoke.  
“I’m so sorry about what had happened ma’am, would you like me to walk you home in case he comes back?”  
Her voice was small, meek even, but she nodded while saying, “Yes please, thank you.”  
Satisfied that the woman wouldn’t have to be alone you continued your walk into the back room, knowing fully well that you were about to walk into a shit storm of an argument with your boss.  
***  
What a shit storm that argument was. He had yelled that he would have fired you if he wasn’t so low on workers, but not without claiming that you could be easily replaced. He said that the man had every right to talk to the woman that way since it was a public restaurant and that you should not have acted out the way that you did. You replied that this was a privately owned business and that anyone could be thrown out according to law. He said that what you said was still unjust and out of place, especially for a woman, and ordered you to find the man and apologize for your actions. You, in your state of anger, told him that he could go to hell and find a new worker. You stood up from your seat and walked out of the back room, but not before promptly flipping him off as he yelled at your back.  
By the time you were reaching for your jacket on the coat hook the sun had set and there were barely any customers left in the restaurant. Your friend was waiting anxiously by the hooks for you to collect your things, and they signed with relief when you arrived.  
“Y/n, I’m so sorry. I should have helped you, at least then we both would be fired.”  
“It’s okay, I never liked the boss anyways. Plus, you have your kids to take care of, you can’t afford to lose a job.” You hugged them tightly, trying to convey that everything was going to be okay. “Plus, he didn’t fire me- I quit.”  
As you let go of them their jaw dropped at your confession. “What do you mean you quit?”  
“He’s an asshole and I couldn’t deal with his antics anymore. He wanted me to apologize for pete’s sake!”  
“Yikes, I’m sorry Y/n. You really didn’t deserve all of this.”  
“It’s alright, I promise.” You really hoped that they wouldn’t worry about you- they had themselves and their children to worry about. “But I think I should be heading home now before the boss has another conniption.”  
“I’ll see you soon, alright?”  
“Of course.” You walked passed them and through the rest of the restaurant, ignoring the looks that some of the customers gave you- they must have heard the yelling. You walked out of the door glumly realizing that you were now officially without a job. You turned right and started to head back to your apartment when a hand shot out from nowhere, covering your mouth as their other hand pulled you into an alley.  
God, could the universe ever give you a break?  
The person pushed you into the cold brick wall of the building harshly, and you could already feel your skin bruising as your back connected with the hard surface. “You know how much of a fool you made me look like?”  
You weren’t sure whether to feel terrified or laugh at the dark voice of the angry man from earlier, so you settled on letting out a calm remark instead. “I’m pretty sure you did that all on your own.” You looked him up and down in the moonlight, noticing his change of clothes before saying, “Ah, I see you’re dry now- what a shame.”  
His hands grabbed your shoulders and slammed you against the wall again, and you couldn’t help but let out a small groan of pain. “Bitch, I wouldn’t be speaking if I were you.”  
You rolled your eyes at his arrogance; you could easily take him over if you tried. He was doing nothing to keep your legs down- his mistake. You decided to give him one final chance to do the right thing before teaching him a lesson though.  
“Man, I get that you’re mad, but please just leave before you do something you’ll regret.”  
His laugh was dark and cynical, resonating some fear deep within you. There was something seriously wrong with the man in front of you, and you were suddenly very aware that if you didn’t work quickly this could get very wrong very fast. “You’re cute. I’d really hate to ruin such a pretty thing like yourself, but no one disrespects me and gets away with it.”  
One of his hands left your shoulder and found its way to your neck, clutching it tightly. He clearly thought you weren’t going to fight back, and you used that to your advantage. You quickly kicked him right in the crotch as hard as you could, making him release you with a cry of pain. You pushed him back and took a long gulp of air, glad to be able to breathe again.  
“You bitch!” He yelled, his voice filled with anger. He ran at you and threw a sloppy punch, but you ducked and planted a firm punch on his stomach. He tumbled backwards before catching himself, his eyes darkening as they laid on you.  
“Please,” You pleaded, “I’ve already had a bad enough night without you doing this.” You really didn’t want to have to go in for work interviews with bruises on your face, and you hoped that he would just leave.  
“I’m not leaving until you’re beaten bloody, bitch!”  
“Okay, you asked for it!” You ran across the alley at him before slapping him across the face. He grabbed your wrist and twisted it harshly, a gasp escaping your mouth as he twisted it harder. While you struggled to get your wrist free he used his other hand to punch your abdomen with his hard fist. You stifled a noise of pain before butting your head against his, making you both groan loudly.  
You skittered back, taking advantage of the fact that he released you. You held your head for a minute, your forehead still throbbing where yours connected with his. He let out a noise similar to a growl as he came at you again, but you swiftly sidestepped and let him run into the brick wall, smiling as you heard the sickening crunch of his nose connecting with the hard surface.  
“You done yet?” You questioned, and when he shook his head you sighed. “I think you’re done, man.” You turned to leave, making big steps to get out of the alley and into the world of the living as fast as possible. You barely noticed as a group of people passed the alley in front of you before you were grabbed from behind.  
“Oh, come on man!” His arms tightened around your waist, but you just kicked your foot back, planting it in between his thighs. He let out a squeak before dropping to the ground, taking you with him. “Just give it up already!” You started to crawl away, but not before noticing his hand reaching for your ankle.  
You went to step on it, but before you could the entire alley was engulfed in a bright red glow. The man’s entire body was outlined with red, freezing him in place. You looked up, a mix of curiosity and thankfulness on your face. Six people stood in the entrance of the alley, but you couldn’t quite make out their faces in the moonlight. Your eyes widened as you realized that the blonde man from earlier was among them, recognizing his build easily.  
“Ma’am, I know this is a stupid question, but are you alright?”  
You let out a genuine laugh, still slightly stunned that you were being helped. “I think I am now.” You struggled to get up and he quickly made his way over to you, grabbing your arm to help you stand. An unconscious flinch shuddered your body, your arm still sore from where the man grabbed it.  
“Steve, your hand!” A woman’s voice shouted, and he looked down, realizing what he had done before he quickly let you go.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry!”  
“It’s alright,” You said, rubbing the place he had touched, “I’m just a bit sore, that’s all.”  
The red glow faded and two of ‘Steve’s’ friends walked over to the man on the ground, each grabbing one of his arms. “We’ll take care of him for you,” One of them said, “sorry we couldn’t get here sooner though.”  
“Why would you be sorry?” You tilted your head at the shorter blonde man that had spoke, very confused. “I’m just glad you got here when you did. Now, who do I have to thank for saving me?” It was the very least you could do for the people that had saved you, properly thanking them.  
“Clint” One of the men holding your attacker said.  
“Bruce” Said the other man holding him.  
“Natasha” You gave her a nod.  
“Tony” He gave you a sad smile.  
“Steve Rogers, ma’am.” Before you could react to his famous name, he continued. “And the woman that saved you is Wanda.”  
You walked over to the woman called Wanda, “Thank you so much Wanda, I’m Y/n.”  
Her voice was so beautifully kind as she replied, “No need to thank me, really.” She moved to shake your hand, but you evaded her hand, thinking that simply shaking her hand wasn’t enough. However, when you noticed that her hand was softly overlapping the print on your shoulder, everything made sense: the red glow, your soulmark, how her voice was like music to your ears- everything.  
You jumped back, eyes wide as you looked at her. “It’s you?”  
Wanda’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked you over, wondering if you had some sort of head injury. “What?”  
Your hands fumbled with the neck hole of your shirt until they moved it back far enough to expose the glowing red handprint on your shoulder. “It’s you. You’re her, aren’t you?”  
You cursed yourself for managing to be the least articulate you had ever been in your life, but as Wanda’s eyes softened you knew she still understood. “It’s nice to finally meet you Y/n.” She moved towards you and enveloped you carefully into a hug.  
As the two of you hugged your head rested on her shoulder, giving you a clear view of her friends. While Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Tony were giving each other knowing looks, Steve just looked confused. “Um, guys, what did I miss?”  
“Hi Steve, I’m Y/n,” You couldn’t wipe the smile off of your face even if you tried, “And I’m Wanda’s soulmate.”  
Steve looked extremely embarrassed as he realized what was going on, letting out a small ‘oh’ to himself.  
Wanda pulled back from you, just far enough so that she could look you over. She frowned at the exposed skin on your arms where bruises were starting to form before looking up to your face, her frown deepening when she notices more bruises on your face. She caressed your your tender jaw carefully with her thumb, and you moved into her touch.  
Without another word, Wanda left your side and walked over to the man that had fought you. You couldn’t help but feel sorry for him as you caught a glimpse of the fury in her eyes before she slapped him right across the face.  
“You will never touch her, or any girl for that matter, again.” Her voice was scarily low and menacing. “Do you hear me?”  
You prayed that he wouldn’t say some stupid remark for his own sake. He gulped as Wanda stared him down, nodding his head quickly.  
Wanda let out a satisfied noise, relaxing the rest of you; another day would pass without her true fury being unleashed. She turned on her heel and headed back to you, intertwining her fingers with yours. She planted a sweet kiss on your mouth, her lips soft against yours. The two of you stayed that way for a couple of seconds, enjoying the pure bliss of being together. After she finally pulled back, she whispered to you softly, “Now, let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been asked what Wanda's soulmark was. Here it is:
> 
> In a world where soulmates roam, soulmates do not have to have a romantic relationship- they can be between friends, family, and yes, lovers too. So let me tell you the story of a certain special brunette.
> 
> Wanda Maximoff was born with two soulmarks. One was on her ribs, depicting two babies swaddled next to each other. Yes, you guessed it, one of her soulmates was her brother Pietro. Hell, they were all the other had. It wouldn’t have made sense if they weren’t soulmates. They loved each other to bits, and when Pietro died, all of those bits and pieces were tragically. 
> 
> As for her other soulmate, Wanda had given up looking for them. The hurt she felt was so bad that she refused to put herself through that again, only imagining how much more it would hurt to have her heart broken a second time.
> 
> And then, on that fateful night, everything changed. Wanda met you, your fierce eyes and bruised face making you look like a beautiful warrior. When she found out you were soulmates, two things happened simultaneously:
> 
> She realized that her soulmate was strong enough to protect themselves, and therefore Wanda as well, and  
> The soulmark on her wrist finally made sense.  
> What was her soulmark, you ask? There on Wanda’s wrist was a once broken heart, stitched and mended back together. Her soulmark made sense because she knew you were going to help her piece herself back together.


End file.
